Let the Games Begin
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: When Bonnie moves to Zephyr Town, she expects to befriend the residents. But what happens when she crushes on Angelo, Lloyd, and Ivan? And even when she has an intense game growing between Ivan and her?  Lloyd x Ivan x Angelo x OC HM: Grand Bazaar - R&R.


One

"And these are some people that you should come to becoming friends with," the tall, large, and blonde mayor, by the name of Felix, escorted me through Zephyr Town.

My new home.

I happily skipped behind him, while he just walked largely. He took me to the square, where everyone that was around my age was all joined together at once. I smiled to see all of their beautiful faces.

"Everyone," Felix introduced, "This is Bonnie. She's the new farmer."

"Hello everybody!" I cawed cheerfully. "This place looks like such fun."

"Bonnie, this is Sherry, Antoinette, Freya, and Daisy."

"Hi there," Sherry introduced herself thoughtfully. She had beautiful long brown hair that was thick. She had a blue dress and a bonnet to match. "You're running the farm? That's amazing."

"Thanks!" I squeaked.

"Nice to meet you," Antoinette said flatly. She had short blue hair with bright magenta eyes. She was extremely thin. "I'm Antoinette."

"Great to meet you too!" I smiled at her. She just frowned. "Y'know, you're really pretty. You'd be beautiful if you smiled a little bit."

She just stared at me wide-eyed, and blushed. She grinned a little bit, and I just smiled wider and looked at the other two girls.

"I'm Freya," she actually shook my hand. She had long wooden colored hair with a deep pink ribbon wrapping around a lock of her hair. "It's great having another girl around here, y'know?"

"It's amazing to be here," I said to her. "My mom was getting sick of me." I leant in and whispered, "Apparently I'm obnoxiously loud."

Freya raised her eyebrows and turned away. I tried to see her face, but I let it pass when she was pushed out of the way by a perky curly blonde-haired girl. "I'm Daisy!"

"Hi Daisy!" I squealed. "I'm Bonnie!"

"I know!" she screeched back.

Felix took me by the shoulder and brought me over to the four men. "Bonnie, this is Lloyd, Ivan, Dirk, and Angelo."

I looked at the black haired boy first with the glasses. He just stared at me, not exchanging any source of smiles. He had a large rug wrapped around his head, and I cocked my head and asked, "What's that?"

He felt what was sitting atop of his head and said, "It's a-"

"Lost interest." I smiled. I stuck out my hand. "Bonnie."

He stared at my hand as if it were covered in radioactive goop, but he finally shook it and nodded at me. "Lloyd."

I grinned and looked at the next one in line.

"A pleasure to meet you," he bowed at me. He had perfectly done brown hair and was dressed in a proper purple suit. "I go by the name of Ivan."

"I like that name!" I said. "I'm Bonnie!"

"I'm Dirk!" a smaller version of Ivan popped up, although he was smaller and had bright green eyes. His suit was also magenta, and he had a hat that reminded me slightly of mine.

"I'm Ivan's younger brother, if you can't remember Dirk," he shrugged.

"No, I can remember Dirk!" I brought my finger up to my chin and thought. "Well Dirk kind of sounds like Pirk, and if you take out the 'r' it's like Pink, which is basically the color of your clothes!" I noticed my brilliant comparison. "I'll remember your name perfectly fine. It's Ivan's I might forget."

"But you just remembered it."

I cocked my head and thought about it. "Now didn't I!" I exclaimed. "That's incredible. I must be some sort of genius."

I looked over at the brown-haired guy with the long wavy hair. He had on a yellow and orange checkered beret and was carrying a sketchbook, some pencils, and oil pastels. I poked as his arm and he turned to face me. He blushed when he saw me, and I just smiled. He was cute."Hi there!" I said to him, poking his shoulder now. "I'm Bonnie."

"Angelo," he nodded.

"So you paint, huh?" I pulled at one of his creations. It was a picture of one of the streams. It was beautiful.

I looked up at him. "This is incredible."

He just shrugged and said, "Thanks. I was just goofing off. This island inspires me that whenever it calls to me…I got to answer, y'know."

I just nodded to him. He had a different way of saying things. It calmed me down.

"Come, we need you to meet everyone else," Felix dragged me away.

Before he could, I turned over my shoulder and waved good bye to all of my new friends. They all twiddled their fingers back, and I turned myself around again and skipped beside Felix.

* * *

After a long day's worth of walking around meeting everyone, I slumped back home, my empty home. I looked around, and it was pretty, I would admit, but bland. I ran outside and grabbed some beautiful toy flowers. I put them in the empty vase that laid empty and lonely.

I smiled. The flowers brightened up my room completely. I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

"There." I smiled to myself. "Perfection, is it not?"

I listened to my voice echo in the empty room. I just groaned as I slumped over to my bland bed.

I stared at it. It was gray and white."Are you kidding?" I groaned. "Who lived in this house before me? The Pope?"

I ran over to my suitcase and pulled out blue sheets with black and white spots splattered all over it. I stripped the creaky bed from its sheets. I threw them to the side for the moment. I placed my new ones on, and the room continued to look better and better.

I looked at the gray sheets that were set off to the side. I brought my finger up to my cheek and tapped it with my chin."What should I do with you, ugly duckling?" I whispered.

I opened a window, and quickly tossed them out.

"Shh," I hushed myself, "Mr. Big Mayor Man doesn't need to know."

There was a knock at my door. I squealed. My first visitor!

I almost darted for the door, and when I opened it, I found Sherry at the other side.

"Sherry!" I smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi Bonnie," she smiled sweetly at me. "Um, why are your bed sheets outside of your house?"

I felt my face grow hot as I said, "They were so ugly…"

"It's alright," she smiled, her eyes squeezing shut. "I brought over some cookies. As a welcoming gift. Not many people come to Zephyr Island anymore, and it's great having an amazingly nice new person here."

"Aw, thanks!" I happily took the sugar cookies and stuffed one in my mouth. I rolled my eyes in utter satisfaction. "_Yum!_"

She just giggled and mumbled, "Welcome."

And before I could welcome her inside to share this beauteous batch with me, she left my farm, down the winding hill, and back to her house.

"Hm," I shrugged, as I watched her go. "Bummer."

I slammed the door closed and sat the plate of cookies on the table. I ate a few more, and then wandered around the tiny home. It was beautiful. Maybe a tad more boring than I would've hoped, but maybe I could go into the city one day and go shopping for some paint…or curtains…or some twinkling lights!

"I would love that!" I squealed.

I spun until I hit the side of my bed and collapsed on it. I just laughed and said, "I'm going to have the time of my life, now aren't I?"

And a tiny, miniscule voice in the back of my head muttered quietly, _Yes!_

* * *

**A/N: hello readers! im apologizing in advance for this most likely exremely long author's note.**

**so, first things first. i've been writing this because i just got the game and i felt some strong need to finally start writing about it. so voila! i probably won't update this one until fisherman-nerd-cowboy is done, so that im keeping myself calm, considering school starts for me in a few days o.o**

**secondly, i'm going to end it with Where Anything Can Happen. not feeling motivated to write it anymore. -shrugs- sorry.**

**thirdly, your world still needs a few more bachelors!:D**

**fourthly, if you are a fisherman-nerd-cowboy reader, let me know if you want a sequel. if you do, it may be awhile until it comes out. i'm going to be working on balancing this and your world once fisherman-nerd-cowboy ends.**

**fifthly, this is a little bit different from the rest of my stories. i guess you can call it slightly more humorous, considering Bonnie (fake name) is a little bit more energetic and not a sob-story all the time.**

**sixthly, if you're wondering why its a three-shot, its because those are my favorite bachelors. i know, three out of five? but whatever, amir hasn't come into my game yet, and neither has emiko, so im not going to fret. **

**sorry again for this author's note. yikes...its big.**

**iloveyouall!**

**x silhouette dreams x**


End file.
